There is known a conventional carrier device that is provided on a base to swivel freely and is provided with a swivel arm of which turn tables, which are attached to its both ends to place thereon workpieces, pass between a carrying in and out position and a working position that are previously set on a circular orbit.
For example, an efficient automatic painting operation can be performed by combining the carrier device and a painting robot to construct a robot system.
The robot system can be a system that provides a robot on a carrier device in order to reduce an operating space determined by an operating range of a swivel arm of the carrier device, an arm of the robot, and the like (a space required to perform a predetermined operation by the robot and the carrier device) as much as possible.
The conventional technology has been known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4190631.
However, because a robot system employing a carrier device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4190631 includes a motor that is provided in a base to rotate a turn table, a cable and the like for driving the robot are provided outside the base when the robot is provided on the carrier device.
In this case, if the robot is a painting robot, a hose and the like for supplying coating material to a painting nozzle provided on the leading end of an arm of the robot must be provided outside the base.
Under such circumstances, there is a possibility that a cable and the like interfere with the swivel arm to be not desirable for its operations and that the cable and the like bring about bad effects such as contortion. In order to avoid these problems, the cable must be provided outside the circular orbit of the leading end of the swivel arm. This leads to lengthen the cable beyond necessity. Moreover, this goes against a saving request for an installation space for reducing the operating space of the robot system as much as possible.